


Midnight Dreary

by prettyboydoctor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Michael, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboydoctor/pseuds/prettyboydoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks that after four years Geoff would get bored with him. Obviously, he couldn't be more wrong. But how does Geoff prove that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is based off of Selena Gomez's song Good For You. But mostly this is just shameless Micheoff smut.

"I just wanna look good for you," Michael whined and arched his back off the mattress, jeans and boxers discarded beside the bed with his shirt pushed halfway his chest while Geoff was still fully clothed.

"Baby, you always look amazing," Geoff murmured, momentarily pulling his mouth off of Michael's flushed cock.

For the last two hours they'd been arguing. They didn't argue much and when they did it was usually about the small stuff, like who should clean the kitchen if Geoff cooked, except for tonight. Michael was convinced that after four years together, Geoff had lost his interest in him. Specifically in a physical manner. Geoff got fed up pretty quickly trying to placate Michael's insecurities with words. There was only so much a person would hear if they'd already convinced themselves that they were right. So, Geoff did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Michael to their bedroom and pushed him down on the bed, quickly kissing the lad to shut up anymore statements about how he just wasn't good enough. "You're worth it Michael, trust me," Geoff had whispered before pulling down Michael's jeans and boxers in one swift movement.

Back in the present Michael was gasping as he stared down at Geoff, the older male's chin covered in spit and pre come. He moaned at the sight of it all and slowly combed his fingers through Geoff's hair. "But it's been four fucking years, and you aren't bored with me?" He asked softly.

Geoff looked hurt as he shook his head, "Do you really think I'll ever get bored of you?" He murmured and pressed a kiss to Michael's inner thigh. "Four years is a long time, I'll give you that. But no amount of time with you will ever be enough, and I swear that I'm not going anywhere."

Michael swallowed thickly, not quite believing. He trusted Geoff implicitly, but with this he wasn't sure if Geoff was just telling him what he wanted to hear.

Geoff didn't need clarification for what that look meant, he sat up and reached over to the night stand, grabbing the bottle of lube from the drawer that always sat there. "Let me show you how proud I am to be yours," he murmured as he turned back to Michael- kissing the lad's lips softly.

Michael hummed into the kiss as he reached down to pull up Geoff's shirt, the gent pulled away from the kiss so that his shirt could be tossed aside. The redhead went for Geoff's pants next, unbuttoning them the best he could from the position he was in. He managed to get them halfway down, along with the boxers, before Geoff pulled away completely to take his own jeans and throw them somewhere in the room to join the rest of their clothes. They both were panting, out of breath from the kiss and squirming around to take off clothes; Geoff found the way Michael's cheeks were flushed incredibly endearing. The ability to make that boy blush would never get old.

Geoff lubed up three of his fingers and picked up Michael's hips to get a good angle, he pushed the first finger in after Michael had nodded at him. The lad gasped, moaning lowly as he threw his head back against the bed, his hole clenching around Geoff's thick finger. He needed more, he craved more. After a minute, Geoff seemed to catch on because he added a second finger with little hesitation. Just watching Michael was getting him off; it was absolutely provocative the way that Michael bit so hard on his lip that he was pretty sure it bled a little. Watching Michael was always an experience- one Geoff never wanted to give up. After a few more minutes of careful preparation, Geoff added his third finger. Michael practically shouted when Geoff brushed against his prostate. The gent smirked a little, pressing down harder on the bundle of nerves as Michael bit down on his hand to keep quiet.

"I wanna hear you," Geoff whispered softly in Michael's ear, nipping the lad's neck after he spoke. Michael moaned loudly as Geoff's breath against his neck sent shivers down his spine. He pulled his hand away and set it on the back of Geoff's neck. 

"Please," Michael begged, "Please I- I need more. I need you to fuck me. Please," he whined softly. Geoff nodded, pulling his fingers out and picking up a condom. Michael shook his head quickly, eyes blown wide with lust as he stared at the condom. "Don't. I w-wanna feel y-you," he said frantically. He needed this. He felt like a crazed sex addict, but he needed Geoff with nothing in his way. 

Geoff discarded the condom without question, lubing up his dick instead. He moved to line up at Michael's entrance, making eye contact and holding it as he pushed in. Michael was shaking, desperate for Geoff. "I got you," Geoff whispered softly as he pushed all the way in, stopping when his hips hit Michael's ass. Michael nodded as he moaned, biting at his lip. 

Michael squeezed his eyes shut as he adjusted to Geoff's thickness. After four years it still made his eyelids flutter and his hands clench as he sat still. After a few moments of nothing but the sound of their heavy breaths, Michael grunted out, "Move." Geoff complied, pulling out and rocking his hips forward as he started a heavy pace. Not too fast, but fast enough that they both had to work for it. Michael pushed his hips down each time to meet Geoff's thrusts. The sound of the headboard banging against the wall shouldn't calm Michael down but it does, Geoff's heavy breathing shouldn't be so comforting but it was. With these realizations, Michael let his insecurities slip away. It wasn't easy to not feel insignificant after four years, but with how good those years had been Michael started to wonder why he'd ever worried in the first place. Sure, Geoff could do better. But Geoff wanted him and it had never been more obvious than it was tonight. 

Geoff watched as Michael seemed to lose himself, eyes unfocusing as they stared up at the ceiling. The gent rested his forehead against Michael's, "You with me?" He asked softly.

Michael snapped out of his thoughts, brown eyes focusing again as they met Geoff's, "With you," Michael replied, his voice rough. He moaned as the sensations came back to him and his orgasm began to build, a deep heat starting in his belly and seeming to burn hot before he came, spilling over his stomach and even getting some on Geoff's chest, moaning loudly as he arched his back. Geoff wasn't far behind, his hips stuttering as he released inside of Michael, working both of them through their orgasms.

When Geoff finished, he slid out of his boyfriend and collapsed beside him, careful to avoid the splatters of come on the bed. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Michael carefully laid his head on Geoff's right peck, staring up at the older male. Geoff was the first one to break the silence.

"I love you, no amount of time is ever gonna change that. You're it for me, kid."

Michael grinned, pressing closer to Geoff. "Is that a proposal?" He teased.

"It's the promise of one. I'll marry you someday, Michael Jones."


End file.
